


An Unrequited Love

by Magnetism_bind



Category: The Musketeers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis always falls in love and it's always not with Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unrequited Love

Aramis _does_ always love them. That’s the problem.  
  
Porthos watches his friend charm and woo and of course bed the women he’s entranced by, and never speaks a word. For what is there to say when it’s not him that Aramis desires?  
  
They’ve fought side by side, killed together, drunk together, and laughed together. It’s Aramis’s hands that Porthos longs for, Aramis’s lips that he covets. At night Porthos lies in bed, hand upon his scars, remembering the wounds Aramis’s tended throughout the years. When he sleeps, he dreams of new battles so that he can feel Aramis’s touch again.


End file.
